The Heroes of Tython: The Lost Jedi
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: An amnesiac demigod (Jacen Solo) journeys on a quest to rediscover his past, which is connected to an ancient secret in the history of the Jedi Praxeum.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

****Jason Grace - Jacen Solo (age 15), Imperial demigod****

****Piper McLean - Danni Quee (age 15), Jedi demigod****

****Leo Valdez - Ben Skywalker (age 15), Jedi demigod****

****Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Gleeson Hedge - Booster Terrik (age 104), Jedi recruiter****

****Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (immortal), Witch of Dathomir****

****Khione - Nen Yim (immortal), Je'daii traitor****

****Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 16), Jedi Prophet****

****Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind****

****Hera / Juno - Shira / Lumiya (immortal), Queen of Tython****

****Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino (mention only)****

****Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 17), Jedi demigod ****

****Chiron - Yoda (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum****

****Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld (mention only)****

****Zeus / Jupiter - Sekot / Zonama (immortal), King of Tython (mention only)****

****Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war (mention only)****

****Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), goddess of thieves (mention only)****

****Demeter - Anima (immortal), goddess of fertility (mention only)****

****Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), god of wine (mention only)****

****Drew Tanaka - Erisi Dlarit (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Silena Beauregard - Seha Dorvald (deceased), Jedi martyr (mention only)****

****Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 44), mother of Luke Skywalker (mention only)****

****Porphyrion - Shimrra (immortal), Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong ****

****Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (deceased), Jedi martyr (mention only)****

****Lupa - Vergere (immortal), Imperial instructor ****

****Tristan McLean - Face Loran (age 39), actor ****

****Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Medea - Alema Rar (deceased), witch****

****Enceladus - Onimi (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong ****

****Lou Ellen - Numa Rar (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry****

****Festus - Falcon (age unknown), mechanical dragon****

****Aeolus - UnuThul (immortal), Lord of the Winds****

****Boreas / Aquilon - Armand / Isard (immortal), god of winter****

****Lacy - Lyric (age 11), Jedi demigod****

****Butch Walker - Zekk (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Tempest - Whirlwind (amortal), Force spirit****

****Mellie - Jysella (age unknown), Melodie****

****Esperanza Valdez - Mara Skywalker (deceased), mother of Ben Skywalker****

****Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor (mention only)****

****Percy Jackson - Luke Skywalker (age 16), Jedi demigod (mention only)****

****Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 32), Lord of the Wild (mention only)****

****Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire****

****Mitchell - Miko Reglia (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Zethes - Canderous Ordo (immortal), former Revanchist****

****Clovis - Fi Skirata (age 15), Jedi demigod****

****Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war (mention only)****

****Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)****

****Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt (mention only)****

****Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire ****

****Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love ****

****Hercules - (Anakin) Skywalker (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)****

****Calais - HK-47 (immortal), former Revanchist****

****Will Solace - Dorsk 81 (age 16), Jedi demigod and healer****

****Krios - Darth Krayt (immortal), Sith Lord and defender of Korriban (mention only)****

****Nyssa - Daeshara'cor (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Lycaon - Darth Scabrous (immortal), lycanthrope ****

****Midas - Zsinj (deceased), king****

****Jason - Jacen (deceased), Republic hero (mention only)****

****Dylan - Welk (amortal), Force spirit****

****Ma Gasket - Mezhan Kwaad (immortal), weapons manufacturer for the Yuuzhan Vong****

****Harley - Liam (age 8), Jedi demigod****

****Miranda Gardiner - Jesmin Tainer (age 15), Jedi demigod****

****Lityerses - Kas'im (deceased), swordsman****

****Zoë - Lara Notsil (deceased), daughter of Zsinj ****

****Thomas McLean - Garik Loran (deceased), grandfather of Danni Quee (mention only)****

****Jane - Viqi Shesh (age 41), brainwashed Yuuzhan Vong conspirator****

****Christopher - Raynar Thul (age 17), Jedi demigod****

****Shane - Cem Fel (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Seymour - Cay (age unknown), sabercat****

****Typhon - Nyax (immortal), storm giant (mention only)****

****Torque - Krayn (immortal), weapons manufacturer for the Yuuzhan Vong ****

****Sump - Rashtah (immortal), weapons manufacturer for the Yuuzhan Vong****

****Jake Mason - Kenth Hamner (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Phoebe - Kirana Ti (immortal), Witch of Dathomir****

****Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - Tenel Ka Djo (age 15), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant (mention only)****

****Gwendolyn - Etain Tur-Mukan (age 16), Imperial demigod and general (mention only)****

****Hazel Levesque - Tahiri Veila (age 13), Imperial demigod (mention only)****

****Dakota - Wedge Antilles (age 16), Imperial demigod and general (mention only) ****

****Bobby - Wes Janson (age 16), Imperial demigod (mention only)****

****Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (deceased), redeemed Sith minion (mention only)****

****Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 12), Jedi demigod (mention only)****

****Hecate - Morag (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)****

****Hebe - Aldera (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)****

****Nemesis - Yun-Harla (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)****

****Frank Zhang - Anakin Solo (age 15), Imperial demigod (indirect mention only) ****

****_Locations_:****

****Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)****

****Camp Jupiter - Imperial Remnant (mention only)****

****California - Outer Rim (San Francisco - Csilla)****

****The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force (mention only)****

****Fields of Punishment - Chaos (mention only)****

****Chicago - Alsakan****

****Quebec - Belsavis****

****Olympus - Tython (mention only)****

****New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)****

****_Princess Andromeda _- _Anakin Solo _(mention only)****

****Othrys - Korriban (mention only)****

****Manhattan - Galactic City****

****Wolf House - _Baanu Rass_****

****_Argo II _- _Millennium Falcon_****

****_Species_:****

****Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)****

****Satyr (Faun) - Corellian (Ryn)****

****Olympian - Je'daii****

****Gigantes - Yuuzhan Vong****

****Titan - Sith (mention only)****

****Centaur - Chironian****

****Cyclops - Wookiee****

****Dracanae - Killik (mention only)****

****Pegasus - Aiwha****

****Earthborn - Rakghoul****

****Harpy - Twi'lek****

****Aura - Melodie****

****Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir ****

****Wolf - Rancor****

****Automaton - Droid****

****Anemoi - Joiner****

****Ventus - Force spirit****

****Argonaut - Revanchist****

****Boread - Keshiri****

****Lycanthrope - Shistavanen****

****Protogenoi - Celestials****


End file.
